


少年之血

by XVI_Pica



Series: 鸷鸟激水 [4]
Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Adult Content, Corpses, Death, M/M, Necrophilia, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, odor of putrefactio, 冰恋, 尸体, 恋尸癖, 成人内容, 虐待
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 就像你剜掉一颗毒瘤之后，恢复完毕你就会发现其实你身上又有太多毒瘤只是他们的大小和引起你疼痛的程度决定了你对待这些东西的先后顺序。所以就像汤锅里捞不完的油沫海啸翻起的无尽泡沫一样，病毒细菌有害微生物是永远清扫不完的。我死了之后你其实会发现更多你定义的邪恶的事情，你很快就会发现。因为在我活着的时候你总是只是把目光放到我身上。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Sladick - Relationship, 钟翅
Series: 鸷鸟激水 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**少年之血**

**TITANS**

**Slade Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson**

**BY PICA**

* * *

1.

我记得，过了这么久，就只有他一个人出现在这个地方的门口。

这个地方很冷，但是他还是穿着他日常的衣服。我又看到了他走进来。

他的手指在墙上轻轻摩挲，寻找着灯的开关。当他摸到了的时候，还犹豫了一下，最终还是摁开了。灯一打开，他也做好了心理准备——我的尸体就停放在最里面的台上。

噢，我不知道他为什么偷偷把我的尸体带进泰坦大楼，藏在这个偏僻冰冷的角落。为什么做完这些之后还要来看我。

鉴于这个地方没有别人，所以迪克走向了我。

他走到我身边，低着头看到我的赤裸的身体。我的身上那个最致命的伤口已经凝固，也没有任何血可以再流出来了。那是迪克的杰作。但是也不一定。

他伸出手从我的右手下穿过，我的手掌向下对着地面，他的手掌向上，对着我的手掌，接着他轻轻抬起我的手，端到自己的眼前。

我的手，因为常年握着武器而自而然得显得粗糙，能看到像网一样的皱纹，深深的，那是给迪克带来过很多快乐与痛苦的手。

可惜这只手不能再摸他的头发，或者握成拳头猛揍他美丽的脸。

他的乳胶手套白得像闪电，但是他的动作缓慢。他把我的手放回去，早就没有生命力的手被放开，就像被拒绝的姑娘。然后他的目光又移到我的下体，再到我的脚。他就像拿起一个杯子一样，握住我的一只脚。拿起之后，又无意义地放下。

为什么迪克的表情变得很不自然？我想他也没有必要畏惧死去的我。我想我离开死亡进入腐朽之后，已经到了足以散发一点尸臭的地步了。

唯一可以让他害怕的是，如何向别人解释他藏着我的尸体（本来我也没有想到我最后会在这里）。

然而，他走回我的脑袋边，手触摸着我的脸，但没有更多动作，然后他凑过去。还有生命的红润嘴唇落在我冒着寒气的脸庞，然后很快起来，后退一步，远远地看着我，然后转身走出去。

整个过程没有五分钟，对于他来说很短，对于我而言更是短到无法估量。

他走的时候把灯关上，轻轻缓慢拉上门，似乎害怕会把我吵醒一样。

不可能，不会的。


	2. Chapter 2

  
2.  
  
“斯莱德，你不可能再这样做了！”  
  
他穿着那可笑的衣服。龇牙咧嘴地摆出凶恶的表情。  
  
如果我当年不忙着嘲笑他，我就不会后悔小鸟长大后再也看不到他穿那样的衣服。说实话，如果我知道他后面会变得这么无趣，我就会对这个时候的他下手轻一点。年轻的小鸟咬牙切齿地紧紧握着武器看着我，弯着腰站在我的对面，一副准备进攻的姿势。  
  
他那个时候觉得自己懂很多，觉得自己的判断就是正确的法则，然后他就用那些东西来教育别人。  
  
我是不可能给他讲的。那个时候我只是想要把这个漂亮的脑袋拧下来，要么给这个不错的屁股几巴掌，让他害怕我。就像凶一个小孩，之后他就再也不敢来找你了。  
  
“我想告诉你不自量力，但是我觉得你自己应该也知道了。”  
  
我把子弹上膛，我的心跳和平常是一样的。但是他不是。  
  
他的脸因为血压升高而微微变红，大腿因为紧张而颤抖。然后他就冲上来，义无反顾地把自己的弱点暴露在我的眼前。他的腿上有很多擦伤，但是那些伤痕都很浅，很容易让人以为他从来没有受过伤。我只是轻易躲过，再看看这个缠人的小孩决定什么时候放过我，如果他还一直这样的话。我就会动手把他揍到爬不起来。  
  
小鸟在我面前轻盈地跳来跳去，如果他能发出像鸟一样叽叽喳喳清脆的叫声，我会真的觉得我在清晨的一个公园里看飞来飞去的鸟。但是这个小孩一边嘴里吐出一堆自己根本都无法解释的东西，一边朝我身上乱扑棱。  
  
“那我来问你，什么是正义吗？你能解释吗？”我一边继续躲着小鸟，一边问他。  
  
“我不需要解释！”小鸟粗暴地回答，一脚踢在我的手臂。  
  
“你不研究原因，永远都把他告诉你的东西作为最高法则，终究有一天你会崩溃的。”我对着他暴露的侧腰迅速开了一枪，把他踹在地上。罗宾虽然不会因为身体里多了一颗敌人的子弹而屈服，但是我的靴子已经踩在他的脑袋上。  
  
这种小孩真的最让人讨厌了。我对着他的脑袋准备要开枪。我并没有想要把他杀死，只是想引出藏在某处的某人。当那黑影冲出来把我撞退并拉起迪克迅速离开.  
  
我躺在地上想。  
  
这样做才是最可恶的吧。  
  
我侧过身，刚刚小鸟躺过的地方还有一滩新鲜的血液，在水泥地板上发出不同的味道。我凑够去闻闻，那是小鬼头的血液。  
  
迪克肯定不会为我的“善意提醒”而高兴的。我想到。我用带着手套的手指蘸了一点血液，放进嘴里，迪克的血浆和血细胞会在我的嘴里死去。我感受了一会那个味道，然后站起来，下次我再也不会在这太阳这么大的地方和他打架了。感觉他打得也挺不踏实的。  
  
我收起武器往回走，直接把他抛在脑后，根本没有再猜测这个家伙下一次什么时候会找上门。只要他想，只要我没死，他终究能找到我的。  
  
他现在的仇恨很纯粹，我想再过几年我可能再也不会尝到这样的血液了。围在我身边的人都是因为过去的利益纠缠着我，只有他带着他一身可笑的审判制度的来到我身边，然后除了这个之外，什么都没有。我不知道他什么时候才打算听进我说话，我不知道他什么时候才能有自己的独立思考。我不知道他和我打完回去之后包扎伤口的时候会想什么。我不知道他下一次和我见面的时候会进步的到什么样子。  
  
一次，一次，又一次。  
  
然后我开始好奇他过去的故事，自己也查了一下关于他的所剩无几的资料。  
  
“你知道罗宾吗，那个小毛孩？”  
  
接着我会无意识地和别人提到他的名号，再和朋友嘲笑他的服装。年纪大的没有心思在乎一个小毛孩，年纪差不多的都在关心怎样弄来更多钱，年纪小的都忙着泡妞喝酒。  
  
“我要把他的手脚扯断。”  
  
“是吗？如果你这样想，他早就死了。”  
  
“我今天又给他送了一个礼物，希望他喜欢。”  
  
“又是哪个倒霉鬼的脑袋？你小心他哪天也给你送这种恶心玩意。”  
  
“他不会的。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“我就是知道。”  
  
“你最近总是提到他啊，我好久都没有听你这么频繁地提到一个人了。”  
  
当朋友说出这句话的时候我还在擦枪。不知道射出多少颗子弹的枪管在我的手里变得一尘不染，我攥紧了枪管又松开，谈话到此结束。  



	3. Chapter 3

  
3.  
  
这可恶的小鬼头，他差点把我的肺给打出来了。  
  
我不能再和他这样打了，我没有告诉过他。但是我知道他每一次和我对抗，我知道他是否进步或退步。今天他又进步了，不是物理上的。至少他今天没有带着一堆不经过自己审视而接受的词汇句子标准答案来找我麻烦。今天直接就开始了，没有交谈，更像是一种放弃。  
  
我也弄不清楚，他是懂了，还是没懂？  
  
今天我没有心情和他纠缠，而他也知道他最后还是会被我打得很惨，但是他还是一次次向我扑过来，像极了日本动漫中二少年，我也不指望他成熟一点，那是他老爸应该操心的事情，只要他别再拿那些恶心词汇挂在嘴边就行。  
  
但是今天我不打算让他像上次那样跑了。不能每次都这样，总要一次了断。我过去，他看到我主动过来的时候总是本能地躲避而不是进攻，我已经看到他会往那里退了。他永远都不可能知道我是怎样看出他的破绽，就像他不知道我这辈子经历过多少场生存战斗，我的每一招都可以致死只要我想。你是否只是想要死呢？  
  
我把他的手臂掰到脱臼，把他的大腿踢倒骨折，刀插进身体里，就在他喷出血的那一秒前我的手臂已经勒住了他的脖子让他无法呼吸，只要四五分钟我就会让他成为一具尸体。我想这可能是他第一次遇到这么大的挫折，惊于我从未展现的实力也痛呼的我的手段残忍。我成了他唯一的支撑。他还有力气骂我精神分裂。我回忆了一下，像他这样年纪的，被我杀死的人。不多。这样年纪怎么会用来对付像我这样的人呢？真正精神分裂的人是你，迪克·格雷森，你从来都没有想过怎样好好活着。而我已经没有这样的条件了。  
  
我记得上一个像你这么大年纪死在我手里的一个男孩，他是我一次任务在路边遇到的疯子，他在肮脏的角落里盯着我，我只是刚好落魄躲仇家在这里躲避。不知不觉时间过去，我突然听见他开口说，“杀了我。”  
  
他沉思了一会，说，他的疾病让他所见过的医生束手无策。他们建议给他做切除手术，他的家人也签字同意了。要不了几天他就会被送去做手术，在他失去一个重要部位之前，他希望我能杀死他。  
  
“是哪里？”我问。  
  
“额前叶。”  
  
我没说话。我走的时候给他一把只剩最后一颗子弹的手枪。他接过来紧紧握住，似乎这是他最后的救命稻草。  
  
“再见。”  
  
我看着手里已经没有力气挣扎的迪克，忽然明白为什么这个世界上会有人有迷奸的癖好，在不杀死人的情况下，看到手中的猎物毫无反抗力被自己施暴，这个感觉，说不出来。  
  
我的手臂就是一根杀人的琴弦，我按压他的脖子，他就会像乐器一样发出动人的声音。懂如何演奏的人知道怎样演奏会让声音好听悦耳。  
  
“噢你是说活着吗？”破碎的他开始像个无线木偶一样靠在我身上，无力徒劳挣扎着像极了我那天遇到过提出那个要求的年轻人。  
  
虽然我没有亲手杀死，但是我给了他这个机会。所以我是凶手。  
  
你肯定能像想到主动求死的人接受一把陌生人给的枪会如何。我们总是很愿意向陌生人倾吐我们自己内心深处的东西，因为我们不需要长久接触见面。只是一会，这些记忆就像硬盘中的垃圾被抹去。永远找不到。很安全。  
  
因为没有信任，所以不可能谈上出卖。所以相信一个陌生人，会比相信熟人更合理。  
  
但是很遗憾，他没有死。我有一次在一个街角又看到了他，他坐在轮椅上，一个白长袍的女人推着他。他盯着前方，我记得他的脸，我认出了他，他没有认出我。  
  
有那么一瞬间我很高兴他还活着，但是我又想到，他其实已经死了。  
  
我放开迪克，他因为失血过多外加缺氧，已经无法保持意识清醒，软趴趴地滑到我的脚下，头靠着我的小腿，很像那个失去额前叶的年轻人。究竟是什么让他老是追着我不放，我也不知道，我也没空研究他。他的身上有我留下的不少伤痕，而他渐渐也能在我的身上留下自己的“印记”。“印记”能否他带来荣耀亦或是痛苦无从而知。这一次，巨大的创伤足够让他以后战斗的时候都能继续疼痛了。如果他这次活着，再次醒来，过去的他就会消失。但是他会永远记得这一天，成了他身体里的恶性肿瘤。  
  
所以憎恨我吧。  
  
我知道我在变得焦躁不安，就像我每次完成一个任务之前我会莫名想到自己杀死的一些人出现在我少得可怜的噩梦里。我完成了一个任务之后，我都会发现我身体多多少少会出现不适。不会持续太久。所以这次也一样。  
  
担心他死吗？  
  
我向前走一步，他就失去支柱瘫倒在地上，眼神寥寥，这次不会有任何人再来帮助他。就算有，也和那个切除年轻人额前叶的手术刀没有区别。  



	4. Chapter 4

  
4.  
  
我在那个夜晚又看到了他，这次，显而易见，他换了一身更成熟的服装，唯一不变的是他的身材。对我来说，我感觉他长高了一点，刘海下来挡住眼睛，让人不知道他在想什么。过去的迪克终究还是死去了，那个只会热血上头向我冲来的傻孩子，已经跑丢失在记忆迷宫里。  
  
潮湿的地面似乎快要起雾，他站在一个高高的建筑顶上低头向下看我，没有再向过去那样冲过来，只是戒备地和我保持距离。他看着我穿过一个黑暗的街道。还是没有动。像个没生命的机器人。  
  
哲学家研究海洋，没有人研究为什么迪克·格雷森变成了夜翼，有可能注定是这样，无关“命运”“身形”“唯物唯心”。  
  
我把手里瓶子扔到地上，剩余的液体溅落在地上，我今天没有带任何武器，但是就算没有武器我也可以轻而易举收拾他。而夜翼在高处迟迟不动。似乎在压抑着什么欲望。月光和夜翼很配。他看着我离开，目光抬起，看到远处喧嚣的城市，灯光如海啸一般翻涌，肉眼可见无数欲望肮脏下流堕落在集结成一个伟大不可控的社会。我向里面走去。这样的地方属于我也属于夜翼，不属于过去那个罗宾。我拢了拢大衣，看起来他今天不准备为难我，而我也懒得猜测他想怎么样，今晚他不来杀死我，那么明天我就会杀死他。我惊叹他的执着又嗤笑他还是为那些不值得不存在的东西执着。如果他愿意下来的话，我可以考虑给他买个冰淇淋，再让他把奶油舔掉，趁一些化掉的液体还没流到他黑色制服上的时候。  
  
除了看他打斗我也想看少年的舌头卷起那比精液的颜色还要浓烈的白，沾一点到嘴角边。吃完的时候就像被奶牛射进嘴里。  
  
但是他没有来，我也消失在高压电线和混着凝胶材料的沙石之中。  
  
我想他这个时候应该突然出现，拦住我往前的路，就想我在他成长中给他带来破碎、撕裂、控制。我给他的世界观再带去颠覆毁灭。  
  
就算他成了义警也如此，我就是他无法摆脱的算法。  
  
在他恢复伤口的期间，我猜他肯定会把开着全息屏幕看着我的脸，然后当有一处伤口疼痛，就会让他浑身的伤口痛起来。崩溃到极限了之后他就再也无法控制自己的喉咙，只想要大叫为什么自己会遇到这样的事情。  
  
我注意到他那身服装不再是过去那件可笑的罗宾制服，也猜到了他是不是反应过来他本不应该遭受这样的痛苦。然后意识到这一点后就选择退出，而不是再这样继续伤害自己了。我也不能理解为什么他不能好好像这个世界无数个普通的年轻人一样好好找一个自己喜欢的女孩谈恋爱抽大麻飙车攀岩什么的。选择权明明在他而不是那个老蝙蝠的手上。不管怎样他最后还不是选择回来。换了一身衣服不换本质。让人怜悯。  
  
他变强了吗？  
  
我看到远处高楼中飞速闪过的一道黑影，按照人们口中说的这会给人带来不安的感觉，但是这会给这个黑影本人带来安心。到底还要多久才能让他明白他这样做不可能给人类带来所谓的正义和平。让我看完全就是吃饱撑得，同情心泛滥。一个人是救不了这么多人的。你一个人是不可能成为他们歌颂你的神话。会有厌恶你们的普通人的。这世界没有这么简单。所以你还在坚持你自己的事情？坚持你所谓的正义？而从来不想过你定义“邪恶”“罪恶”的本质是什么？  
  
我不仅嘲笑他们，那一派的人，永远这么低效率地做事，一个一个打击他们所谓的罪恶，而从来不想过从这个糟糕垃圾的社会体制解决问题。  
  
比如一年前有人绑架了市长，你们把他“解救回来”，却从来不看他家里有多少黄金、金条、名表。监狱里住满了你们认为智商低的罪犯，其实他们的都不比你们傻。  
  
所以，是你们在掠夺还是我在掠夺？  
  
我会再见到迪克，这个执迷不悟的年轻人，无可救药。  



	5. Chapter 5

  
5.  
  
很想看你流泪的脸，迪克·格雷森。但是你肯定不能做到的，这个我知道，更不要提你变强了之后。你让你一干朋友靠边，自己一个人过来，其实不是为了保护他们吧。你只是不想让别人打破你一个人享受的过程。你自己认为这是你的使命来一个人对付我而不是别人的。所以当有人插手对于你来说就是一种破坏了你自己默认的界限。  
  
你的小鸟镖只剩最后一个了。这种小玩意终究是不能和重型武器比拟的，所以你才总是失败。我的子弹打穿你的盔甲射进你的大腿里，我看到血在暗夜下像一条红蛇从你身体里涌出，你的背不知道几次重重擦过粗糙的水泥地面，又失败了，又是你。  
  
我过去压在你的身上，凑上去看你的脸，你嘴角和额头流出来的血让你的脸庞没法在湿冷的夜里没有温度。但是热气腾腾之后又会带来冰凉。  
  
“我会杀了你的。”  
  
“从第一次我放过你开始，你就应该知道你已经不可能有这个机会了。”  
  
“再见！”  
  
迪克把什么东西扎进了我的脖子，血就像激光一样溅出。我用手想要捂住，却说不了话。我把那个东西拔出来，是他最后一个小鸟镖。  
  
来不及了，我今天会死，不管我怎么压迫，我的大脑都会渐渐丧失血液氧气，然后这个身体就会彻底没用了。  
  
我的身体压在迪克身上，迪克也没有起来，我的血弄到他身上脸上，多得让他来不及擦掉。溅到他的眼睛里。  
  
我就像个喷泉，用力溅射完大量血液后还在咕噜咕噜吐出剩下的血。迪克身侧的血泊超过一米，都是我的。迪克也没有再看我，而是仰起头，沉默地看着夜空，没被擦掉的血舔着他的眼眶，流到他的脸上。  
  
过了很久，迪克抬起左手，从太阳穴开始滑到下颚，像把天空当成镜子，像他无数洗漱过后在镜子中凝望着自己。  
  
我的尸体压在迪克身上，不知道他打算怎么办。  
  
然后我没有离开，只是可以脱离原来那个沉重的不堪重负的身体，我变得透明不可见。  
  
迪克只是缓慢坐起身，把我从他自己身上推开，他坐在地上没有起来，准确来说坐在我和他的血泊之中。应急部队没有出现，他的朋友也不知道哪去了。总之就是他一个人在这里，似乎完成这一切都是他一个人的事情。不管我是死是活。  
  
红墙壁变灰白，没吃完的意大利面冷却地像长长的虫子。  
  
是雪，还是雨，远处圆圆的白色的光斑？  
  
也该落下来了。  



	6. Chapter 6

  
6.  
  
我没有猜到他是如何对待我的尸体的。原本我想的是把我的尸体扔在这里让雪或雨来火化，要么是警察把我的尸体抬上救护车，拉到医院的停尸房，等待某一天火化。但是这些实在太没有新意了。  
  
迪克抓住我的肩膀，把我从地上拉起来。他踉跄了一下，又还是坐回地上，骂了我一声我打中他的大腿，就开始思考该怎么办。  
  
如果这个时候叫一辆车来肯定会把司机吓死的。  
  
所以还是他知道哪里的朋友过来，皱着眉头插着手不愿意继续动。  
  
迪克说：“快点。”  
  
“你怕被别人看到吗？心虚？”  
  
“少废话。”  
  
“那到时候车开不进楼里怎么办？”  
  
“到时候再说。没有什么裹的东西吗？”  
  
“所以我刚刚才那样问。”  
  
他们抓着我的手和脚把我拖到车子上，迪克重重地坐下来，再也坚持不住。  
  
“你会没事的吧？”发动车子的时候他的朋友问到。我从来没见过这个人，但是这个人似乎是迪克挺信任的人，不然迪克不会在他的车里熟练地找取出子弹的东西，然后开始给自己的伤口消毒，似乎做这一切事情都不可怕也不会痛一样。  
  
“嗯……”迪克还是忍不住呻吟，不知道是不是心虚，然后他又骂了一声。  
  
这是这个世界上我留给他的最后印记。  
  
我真佩服他能在不算平稳也不算颠簸的路上干这样的事情。  
  
到了泰坦大楼地下，迪克坐了一会，最终还是扶着两边的支撑物站起来。  
  
“他的血已经弄脏我的后备箱了迪克！”  
  
是我的血太多了，他们本来应该等我的血彻底流干再把尸体带走。  
  
“我出钱。”  
  
迪克脸色苍白。  
  
他朋友闭嘴。他们两个把我的尸体抬出来，但是迪克显然没有太多力气，至少没有和我骂战的力气。他的手在颤抖，他从来都没有这么近这么久碰我。以至于就算我死了他也觉得很不安。我的身体还是很重的，最后迪克说：“要不你帮我背过去吧。”  
  
“你有病。”说是这么说，他的朋友还是拉起我的手把我背到自己身上，我的血蹭在他闪亮的皮夹克上，沾到他纹着骷髅的脖子上。  
  
迪克的手虚虚掩着伤口，看着他朋友离去，但是只是站在远处，并没有跟上去。灵魂像被天花板抽走了一样，我看着我的尸体远处，不知道它最后被放在哪里。我的死去似乎并没有给迪克带来释然或心安的感觉，反而让他，看起来更崩溃了。  
  
就像你剜掉一颗毒瘤之后，恢复完毕你就会发现其实你身上又有太多毒瘤只是他们的大小和引起你疼痛的程度决定了你对待这些东西的先后顺序。所以就像汤锅里捞不完的油沫海啸翻起的无尽泡沫一样，病毒细菌有害微生物是永远清扫不完的。我死了之后你其实会发现更多你定义的邪恶的事情，你很快就会发现。因为在我活着的时候你总是只是把目光放到我身上。  
  
你没有跟上去，你知道你朋友能通晓你的心意把事情办好，于是你只是想要洗个澡，再处理好伤口，然后随便吃一点东西后睡觉。  
  
今晚就这样了，就如我所说，我看到你走进电梯上了泰坦大楼，也许你不应该穿过主厅不然他也不会看到渡鸦站在那里问他。  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
你神不守舍地点点头，穿过渡鸦朝自己的住处走去。  



	7. Chapter 7

  
7.  
  
他来之前我的尸体就已经被清理干净了，他那个法医朋友真得为他做了太多。多余的衣物被褪下去留下一具肌肉和骨骼交错纵横没有生命的有机物。  
  
我看着我的尸体并没有什么想法，只是盯着我那处致命的伤口  
  
第二天了，我的身体到处都是紫色的尸斑，这种东西基本只会持续到我的尸体腐烂。我得承认这样一点都不好看，像个斑点狗一样。  
  
迪克把我扔在这种地方，低温，消毒，黑暗。不知道他想干什么。  
  
我死了之后我就不知道时间，也没法再有热血喷涌的感觉，手穿过栏杆却什么也握不住，看到迪克走过来出声他也听不到。他又来了，还是带着手套，走路有点趔趄。我也实在搞不懂他这样天天来看我这样的死人，心里到底是怎么想的。  
  
他走到我身边，没有带手套。  
  
不知道他是怎么忍受尸体开始腐败的和消毒水的混合的味道，他走得很近，似乎在思考应该如何摆弄那个尸体，或者说肉块。因为那里已经没有了一种让他害怕的东西。  
  
接着我看到他突然轻手轻脚地爬上放着我尸体台子，顺着我手两边的缝隙把自己的膝盖支撑到那里，还没有彻底地坐在我的身上，但是脸快贴到我的额头。他的屁股还没落在我的身上，但是我的阴茎已经不可能操他了。这样似乎能更看清楚我的脸，因为我平时都不把面罩脱下来。人的气息呼在已死之人的脸上，把两个人的头发都吹动了。他伸手抚摸我的脸庞，他的眼睛似乎也亮起来，似乎看到真理一般。  
  
我见过一些奸尸癖、恋尸癖，那些人无外乎都是想把死者当成所有物来占有。迷奸癖是想要享受那种孤独的服从，没有反抗，死了一样的，不再动的，静止的，像物品一样的东西。说这些其实都是小众癖好，但是我相信，这个世界很多人都有。说得很吓人其实还是想为不为大多数人接受的东西找借口。  
  
这些都不是我关心的，我在看迪克会怎样做。  
  
世界上一般都是生者占有，而我这个完全是反过来，不知道他是怎么样产生这样的心态。也许他可能明白了过去我告诉他的话，也许他是想要用自己的行为的羞辱我。  
  
接着我看到他趴在我的身上，这让我想起了那天我死亡是在他身上把他压得快喘不过气。就算我死了我的肌肉也没有松软地过分，足够支撑迪克的脑袋，肋骨不会因为他半身的体重骨折，他的脑袋触碰着我的胸膛，像倾听生者的心跳一样把耳朵侧过来。但是我想他听到的可能只有虚无。  
  
头顶的灯光昏暗得像下雨的白天，可我看不见。另一个人的体温隔着冰冷的皮肤传过来，只是徒劳的输出，我的身体不可能再热起来，无意义的。  
  
迪克静静地靠在我身上一会，然后起来，盯着我的脸。  
  
总有人老想着给自己的行为再联系上心理弄各种定义似乎这样做就能定义人类的行为，成为研究人类的准则。真的要这样？很多事情是不需要任何理由的，就像迪克这样做不一定是出于什么畸形心态。不是你去研究你就会懂得，不是你去调查你就会明白。  
  
我已经不在这个世界里了，给我的消息我再也不会知道，我的枪再也不会被我拿起。  
  
就像给一个人陌生人打完电话说：“拜拜。”然后放下手机一样。  
  
人又开始忙碌起自己的事情。至于迪克，也许是要把自己继续扔进那些无止境的泥潭里。我不觉得这样做有什么正义，我只觉得残忍。如果我还能说话，我希望他能把我的尸体移到一个特别安静的地方。让风雨把我的身体偏离开越来角度。让肉块碎裂在暗色污秽的泥土之中。  
  
迪克像个幽迷森林的野兽落在我的身上，准确来说在我的尸体上，这也许是他从来没有拥有过的感觉，他心里是否会骚动无从而知。他沉默其实又在倾听时间的疾呼，从而短暂把被紧紧束缚的命运遗忘掉。  
  
这个地方偶尔传来机械碰撞的咚咚声，这会让迪克屏住呼吸，不浑身肌肉紧张起来，似乎害怕我会再次醒来，睁开眼睛，把他头发抓住一把扯到地上，让脑袋和地面不断碰撞。  
  
但是这不会了。  
  
也不可能发生了。  
  
红色的水彩干了。  



	8. Chapter 8

8.

迪克这几天都没有怎么出去，一有空就过来，搬了一把椅子坐在我旁边，不再像之前那样大胆冒失。他也不和自己的朋友们出去。他又像过去那样封闭自己，拒绝接受任何消息。又是这样，他又开始重蹈覆辙起来。他的情绪又开始不稳定，就像他小时候那样，还是没有怎么变，这样总会让他精神变得精疲力竭最后没有任何力量控制自己。歇斯底里之后总是孤寂与疲惫。明明是一个真真实实存在的人却老是和虚无如此接近。

我的尸体静静躺在他的身边，他就开始安静下来。曾经寄托力量、理想的肉体最终被无可阻止地带向另个一世界里。

像一片无心掉落在树下的羽毛，他让自己和身边周遭切断了关系。泰坦大楼里有年轻的笑声和蓬勃的气息。每天太阳照射进落地玻璃里，能让人很好得对昨天说“再见”然后什么也改变不了。

年轻人在这栋大楼里跑来跑去。

迪克说：“要我教你们变得更好吗？”

“知道怎样控制自己的怒火吗？”

而自己却经常没有任何动力。

迪克，这个矛盾的例子。

他不断地过来，每一次都是像被命运设计过来一样出现在我的面前，一次次被我损伤后背物理治愈，就像被反复修补的古老城池。他看着那个属于我寄托灵魂的容器，开始思考自己到底有没有再改变什么，最后他会把书带进来，似乎这里成了他另一个住处。但是这当然不能持久。

我知道在看不见的地方，这个容器已经开始腐烂，从微生物开始到出现寄生虫，这具身体开始无可避免地走向消失。当迪克意识到不对的时候，他没有戴医用手套而是直接拿起我的手臂，先是闻到异味，接着惊恐地看见那个容器的开始被无数小生物破损。而且在自己不知道也看不见的情况之下。他惊地放下我的手。

他刚刚在我身边闭上眼睡着，现在被这个情况惊醒。我看到他的眉头他的眼睛，他眼神里有一种哀伤，像面对自己无法摆脱的命运像无法接受这种腐朽。我觉得轻松，希望这些生物能快点结束我在这个世界的停留，最好连骨头都不剩下。快点让我被遗忘。他无能为力的样子真是让人百看不厌。

这世界就是这样让你困惑而度过了一生。

昂扬的斗志不断被挫断。他终究还是意识到自己什么都无从改变，就像我也没有改变他一样。

迪克短暂地思考一下，很快做了决定，就像他以前一样。他的情感在过去丰沛如海洋，但是这几年收敛了不少，我很少能感觉到他的情感，大多数和我差不多沉默空洞。把我的尸体移到这里是他的选择，他不担心别人会发现但是他还是暗暗害怕。

不只是他在泰坦大楼放着我的尸体，而是从现在开始他不知道后面他要怎么做。

他把他的手插进我的头发里，似乎有一股力量可以把他拉入水中一起堕落。腐朽的力量让他战战兢兢，最后还是收回了手。

这不只是斯莱德死去的样子，也是你死去之后的样子。

所以把生死分开的东西究竟是什么，是尸斑，是停止的心跳，是寄生虫，是腐败吗？

如果他知道这个时候我还在他的身边根本都没有彻底消散，他会不会吓得彻底跑走？当他离开这个地方离开我那个容器的时候我的灵魂随着他走遍了泰坦大楼。那是我看过无数次的地方，那是我窥伺了不知道多少个小时拍下了多少个照片的建筑。

冥冥之中有点明白为什么他要把我的尸体带到这里来。

我的目光曾经走遍了明亮的大厅，昏暗的卧室，氤氲武雾气的浴室，他赤裸的身体，他的双腿，他的头发，他的眼睛，他的指甲。

我的灵魂流连过属于生者的空间，深深知道那些东西，其实也不属于迪克。时间流逝，他在虚无中奔跑，到达永远到达不了的地方。

每天都有呼唤他名字的声音，叫理查德，叫迪克，叫迪基，叫格雷森，叫罗宾，叫夜翼，叫什么都有。那些呼声拉扯着他神志到给他准备好的美丽幻觉里。没有必要怪他沉沦。烟血液大雨起初让他十分不适，最后他都习惯了。

我想我和他以这种方式相处的日子已经不多了，我不会像他样纠结于如何和我告别，也不需要他花更多时间坐在我身边。

忍受那难以忍受的气味。

无力看着腐朽的尸体腐朽。

我留给他的伤总是能在他那些高科技下快速恢复，他现在已经可以自如走动。丝毫没有几天前被我子弹打伤的那种痛苦。被搬进泰坦大楼里的时候我脖子上插着的那个小鸟镖被那个叫来帮他的朋友取下来拿走了。那位置的伤口已经腐烂到看不清皮肤，再也没有血液在里面穿涌。

坐在我身边这样无意义的事情。

我也理解不了他是怎么想的，也许这是他最后一件我理解不了的事情了。

今天他们要去庆祝新到来的和平。晚上要用的装饰灯，气球，彩纸什么的全都准备好了，就差等着迪克回来，大家一起吃喝庆祝。似乎过去什么都没发生一样。似乎这样做完这个世界一切都会变好。我不知道迪克在朦胧中看到一装饰蜡烛发的暗暗光芒会不会想到那天夜里落下的闪烁着白光的光点，有可能是液体，有可能是变冷的武器。

梦幻，草率，新生。

爆裂的东西会归于平静，执着的事物也终究会被人遗忘不再被想起。

渴望，影响，偏见，个人，自我。

和平安宁的戏份让迪克隐约泛起瞌睡，跳动的火焰中闪烁着不定和未知。当我活着时候对他来说很重要，也许死了应该也是。所以他露出笑容，肌肉的牵动角度和他小时候照片一模一样。过去这张脸可能什么都没有，但是现在确实疲惫的。他在这场庆祝中又一次让自己短暂地忘记他短时间承受不了的事情。笑声越来越大酒喝得越来越多开始意识到自己不知道自己是谁。

我站在一边看着他，忽然间他也转过头朝我这个方向看过来，我不知道他是不是看得见我，因为那两颗眼珠中瞳孔的角度正好完美地对着我。

他在笑，放松的，那就像他在变换的灯火之间完成了一切高难度动作之后成功的笑。结果不知道为什么他眼睛潮湿起来，但是肌肉还是保持在那里，看起来很诡异。但是眼睛依然闪亮，就像他从不屈服。

END

* * *

** 少年之血(Taste the blood) **

****

** TITANS **

****

** Slade Joseph Wilson/Dick Grayson **

****

** BY PICA **

** 23/1/2021 **

**Author's Note:**

> 我和九说一年一度恋尸文又开始了。看看是哪对cp这么倒霉。去年是明弗，因为刚刚重新写文，所以写得不怎样。这篇文这么晚发的原因是——因为我正在和它的英文翻译作斗争。嗯，不打算再拖下去了。翻译真的很难。还没写到一半。但一月要过了。就不决定等英文版出来一起发。
> 
> 总之，谢谢阅读到这里的你。


End file.
